


Office Gossip

by tielan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: “So, I heard that Commander Hill is seeing someone.”Steve looks sharply up from the missions Maria gave him to sign off. Then he remembers that the person Maria is seeing ishim.





	Office Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this has been hiding away. I might have posted it on Tumblr a couple of years back. Kind of a sequel to [go down with your shield or come back upon it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4467716).

These days he has an office. And an aide. The paperwork isn’t fun, but Klein is helpful as an aide. And a little bit of a gossip.

“So, I heard that Commander Hill is seeing someone.”

Steve looks sharply up from the missions Maria gave him to sign off. Then he remembers that the person Maria is seeing is _him_. And that they’re keeping it dark. Although clearly _that_ mission has failed. “How do you know that?”

“Well, I don’t. I heard it off this morning’s aides from the meeting with the new Security Council. She had a hickey – covered over, said Lindy, but not very well.”

“Maybe it was a...” Steve’s mind races as he tries to come up with an alternative reason for the mark. “Something else?”

“Maybe. But I gotta say,” Klein blows out a long breath, “that guy’s got big balls.”

In spite of himself, Steve grins. “You think so?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, it’s Commander Hill. She’s terrifying. And beautiful. But terrifying. Did I mention the terrifying?”

“A couple of times.”

“I mean, I screwed up once and she chewed me out. And all I wanted was to get down on my knees...” Klein waggles his brows. “If you know what I mean.”

Steve does. It’s not entirely comfortable. “Um.”

“And that’s not even counting what the women are going to do when they find out. I mean, the commander is pretty terrifying on her own, but when the others get involved...”

“Others?”

“You haven’t noticed?” Klein stares at him. “You haven’t. They look out for each other. It’s like the three musketeers or something – all for one and one for all – except it’s the women.”

Steve tries to think of what to say and comes up with, “Good to know.”

“Yeah.” Klein shakes his head as he goes back to work. “But, back to the topic: to date the commander? Balls of steel, man. _Steel_.”

 


End file.
